In general, video data (moving images) such as videos can consecutively record a situation at the time or a situation before and after it reaches the moment as compared with still images and is thus effective when a subject or an event is observed for a long time.
As a technique of reproducing such moving images, for example, an information processing device that sets a favorite degree based on a user input at predetermined time intervals of a moving image being recorded, displays a graph indicating a change in the set favorite degree together with the moving image, and thus can extract and reproduce a part associated with the favorite degree is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.